The present invention relates to a member for holding a motor on the chassis of a tape recorder or the like.
Heretofore, a member or support of the specified type for holding a motor has been constructed as shown in FIG. 1. In holes 10a provided in the chassis 10 of a tape recorder or the like, there are installed mounting members which are made of rubber and each of which has a single constricted portion 12a. A collar 13 is inserted into an aperture 12b provided in the mounting member 12, and a mounting screw 15 is threadably fitted in the tapped hole of the case 2 through a washer 14. Thus, the motor 1 is held on the chassis 10.
In the prior-art support, however, the four components (mounting member 12, washer 14, collar 13 and mounting screw 15) are used for one mounting position of the motor 1, so that the number of assembly steps is large. Another disadvantage is that the rubber part between the chassis 10 and the washer 14 is compressed by the weight of the motor 1 itself, so the vibration of the motor is prone to be transmitted to the chassis 10 through the mounting screw 15 as well as the washer 14.